Dressrosa
Dressrosa (ドレスローザ, Doresurōza) is a kingdom within the New World, and one of the Twenty Kingdoms of the World Government. It was first mentioned by Vergo. Dressrosa is the primary setting of the Dressrosa Arc. Layout Dressrosa is a luxurious island with palm trees and a large Spanish-styled castle with a mixed appearance of a wealthy mansion serving as the palace. The port town of Acacia has the Corrida Colosseum run by Diamante. Another town, Primula, is located on the western side of the island. Flower Field is situated in the middle of the island, right next to the royal plateau. While the SMILE Factory is beneath the colosseum, it is part of an underground world where the trade port is also located. The royal palace stands on top of a tall plateau. A lift at the center of the plateau, starting from the underground trade port, goes through the Toy House area at the base of the plateau, the three floors of the plateau itself, the three base floors of the palace, to end at the first main floor of the palace. The palace has five main floors, where floors two to five are the areas of the central tower. Dressrosa is connected to Green Bit by an iron bridge. The presence of the Fighting Fish has forced the bridge to be closed for 200 years. Law Trafalgar, Robin Nico, Usopp, and Caesar Clown stopped at a restaurant called "Cafe Bar La Baltad" near the bridge to gather information on Green Bit. To the south there is a city called Sebio. Dressrosa is relatively close to Punk Hazard, as travel between the two islands can be done in a short period of time. After Doflamingo began the "bird cage" plan, Pica moved the landscape of Dressrosa around. The SMILE Factory is now above ground, and the royal palace is on top of Flower Field, which was itself moved to the top of a huge mountain composed of 4 main levels, including the Flower Field. Gallery Citizens Don Quixote Family/Don Quixote Pirates *Doflamingo Don Quixote *Trebol *Diamante *Pica *Machvise *Lao G. *Giolla *Baby 5 *Gladius *Buffalo *Senor Pink *Dellinger *Bellamy *Monet (deceased) *Sugar *Kuween Riku Family *Dold Riku III *Matriarch Riku *Rebecca *Viola *Scarlett (deceased) *Kyros Other Citizens *Gatz *Tank Lepant *Esta *Milo *Mario *Aremo Ganmi *Tower Mukkashimi Details Besides the Don Quixote Pirates, there are many happy people and living toys in this country. The crime rate is very high because the women there are extremely beautiful, but also extremely temperamental, and they often stab to death the men that betray them. Yet behind this pleasant veil is a dark underbelly. The peoples' memories are manipulated somehow so they live happily and forget their loved ones, as the toys are human victims of a Cursed Fruit user, the girl Sugar. At least in the port town are beautiful women who would turn violently murderous against unfaithful men, along with many other varieties of criminal activity. The country seems to be riddled with a high crime populace. There seems to be a good number of citizens who have a great deal of respect and admiration for their king, Doflamingo Don Quixote, as well as the Don Quixote Pirates. Citizens tend to become angered when their king is disrespected or spoken ill of, and citizens become disgusted at the sight of someone tarnishing Doflamingo's name. This is due to Doflamingo deceiving them by controlling the former king, Dold Riku III, into committing tyrannical acts, and then appearing as a hero during the time of despair, while promising to return the wealth that was taken by the Riku family, all while keeping them in the dark about the conversion of citizens into toys. The country also has a formal police force. They wear uniforms similar to those of the real world royal guard. Their hats have visors that say DP (Dressrosa Police) on the front. However, they do not have total jurisdiction over the island, as there are some areas under the control of the Don Quixote Family that are considered safe zones where police (and the Navy) have no authority. The Corrida Colosseum is one of those places. It also has an official self-defense army, as Tank Lepant is one of its captains. History Dressrosa was one of the 20 Kingdoms that fought the Great Kingdom. The Don Quixote family originally ruled Dressrosa but the family moved to Marie Jois and were replaced by the Riku Family. 10 years ago, during his tenure as a Warlord, Doflamingo came to Dressrosa and overthrew the Riku royal family. He was able to ascend to the throne due to the concessions and pardons granted to him with his allegiance to the World Government. As such, the castle bears his smiley and the Donquixote Pirates use the island as their base. Doflamingo also took in Sugar who has the power to turn humans into living toys, erasing their past and making the people close to them forget who they were. He also created two strictly followed laws: every citizen must not be loitering outside their homes by midnight sharp, and humans and toys must not enter each others' houses. Synopsis Bird Cage After the Hobby-Hobby Curse was lifted, Doflamingo's schemes quickly fell apart, forcing him to use his ability to trap everybody currently on Dressrosa. The Bird Cage (鳥カゴ, Tori Kago) is a razor sharp wire dome made of strings from Doflamingo's ability, which covers the entire island and slices anyone who tries to escape, as well as being able to block Transponder Snail signals to the outside world. Pica then rearranges the island, and after using Parasite on several people on the island and forcing them to commit random acts of violence, Doflamingo gave everybody an ultimatum. The carnage will continue until they either hunt and deliver twelve specific individuals to him, or defeat Doflamingo himself. The twelve individuals who were to be hunted were given bounties, though unlike normal World Government bounties, Doflamingo's version placed a number of stars on each head, with a single star equating to 100,000,000 berries. The bounties total up to 2,600,000,000 berries. His bounty system takes into account the potential danger of the targets to his person, but prioritizes the ones who angered him the most. As such many of the bounties are either far above or below what they are actually worth by the World Government standards. The bounties are as follows: * 1-star (100,000,000 berries) for each of the following: Rebecca, Robin Nico, Kin'emon, Viola and Franky. * 2-stars (200,000,000 berries) for each of the following: Kyros and Zolo Roronoa. * 3-stars (300,000,000 berries) for each of the following: Sabo, Luffy D. Monkey, Law Trafalgar and Dold Riku III. * 5-stars (500,000,000 berries) for Usopp. This bounty hunting 'game' served Doflamingo two purposes. Firstly, it turned the majority of people who would have otherwise fought the Seven Warlords of the Sea, against the ones who were trying to help them. Secondly, he was using the 'game' as a form of 'election', to see whether the populace will choose him or the Riku Family. However, after all the Doflamingo Family, except Trebol and Doflamingo himself were beaten, the tyrant decided to change the 'game'. He started to shrink the Birdcage, and as it closed in, slicing everything in its path as it closed in. Doflamingo then gave Luffy and Law, the last remaining threat, one hour to defeat him, else everybody stuck on the island was doomed. Manga and Anime Influences Dressrosa draws inspiration from the real-life country of Spain, particularly the autonomous communities of Andalusia and Catalonia, as evidenced by the architecture, clothes, flamenco dancers, typical cuisine, and Spanish terminology. The architecture present in Dressrosa is similar to the style of Park Güell, a garden complex in Barcelona designed by Antoni Gaudí. The passionate murders that are so common in Dressrosa is also commonly present in Spanish literature, particularly during the Romantic era in early 19th century. The fighting fish native to the island seem to resemble bulls, both in appearance and temperament. Bullfighting itself is a common sport in Spain. It also has some hints of the country of Italy, as it features a large colosseum where gladiators would fight to the death for the amusements of the spectators. The citizens being transformed into toys and having the memories of their existence erased from the human citizens is similar to how countries in the past remove "unwanted elements" from society, turning them into nonpersons, who effectively cease to exist. Spain under Franco was one of the countries that employed such methods. Trivia & References * Dressrosa means "pink dress" ("rosa" means "pink" in many Latin languages). * According to Luffy and Sabo, Dressrosa is similar to Goa Kingdom, as both countries function through extreme class separation and discrimination caused by the royal families and nobles. Category:Locations Category:Dressrosa Locations Category:Twenty Kingdoms